Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a wafer of silicon carbide (SiC), gallium nitride (GaN) or the like to be a substrate on which to stack a light emitting layer for forming optical devices such as LEDs.
Description of the Related Art
A wafer of silicon carbide (SiC), gallium nitride (GaN) or the like on which to stack a light emitting layer for forming optical devices such as LEDs is formed by slicing a single crystal ingot of silicon carbide (SiC), gallium nitride (GaN) or the like into a predetermined thickness by a wire-saw or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-207988). Of the wafer formed by slicing the single crystal ingot, the front side and/or the back side is ground and finished to a mirror surface.